


limitless

by sarcasmaddiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Fire, Immortals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmaddiction/pseuds/sarcasmaddiction
Summary: Phil wondered how they would do it this time, Dan's favourite was always the fires, he loved the feeling of utter destruction that came with creating something so powerful and uncontrollable, even to them. But Phil preferred their more personal attacks, he liked to see the fear, see them screaming, watch as their bodies slowly drained of life. It made it worth it for Phil, it was slower, but so much more satisfying.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	limitless

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the tags should cover everything but like be warned, other than that i hope you enjoy? not entirely sure enjoy is the right word

From far away Dan can only see the silhouette of his lover against the raging flames. The screams of those inside still echoing inside his head even after they had been cut short.

  
He and Phil have been jumping around wreaking havoc. On this particular occasion they had set an old mansion in this village on fire, spending a day discretely dousing the building in gasoline, before one little spark and the whole thing was engulfed in the fire, and the aftermath was beautiful. The flames licked towards the night sky as the foundations of the old building crumbled, sending out burning hot sparks in all directions.

  
As Dan approached the silhouetted figure of Phil, he could see that one of these sparks had landed on Phil’s shirt and caught alight. Dan could feel the burning heat of the blaze across his face as he watched Phil’s shirt burn, the edges of the burn mark a bright white as it ate away at his shirt. Neither made any move to put it out, perfectly content to watch the earthly garment burn, they saw no need for them really.

  
Dan held his hand out to Phil and the other slotted their hands together as they turned to watch the blaze, admiring the terrible destruction of their design.

  
“It’s a little cold out isn’t it?” Phil asks a smirk growing on his face

  
Dan chuckled rolling his eyes fondly, “I could warm up a little”

  
Phil gently tugged on Dan’s hand moving towards the blaze, “Come on then”

  
Dan giggled; this was the best part.

  
The pair walked with ease into the red heat of the inferno, stepping over the blistering embers, and Dan watched as the human skins they wore melted and warped beyond recognition. The liquid flesh dripped down their faces like wax, and yet Phil was still the most beautiful thing Dan had seen this eternity.

  
The smell of the fire felt as though it seeped into Dan’s very being. Dan let his head tilt back towards the sky, watching the little sliver of cloudless blue filled with stars beyond the enormous flames. They looked as though they were trying to devour the sky. This was what made him feel truly alive, what made eternity worthwhile.

  
Phil reached out to him then. His hand coming to rest on Dan’s cheek and lightly bringing Dan in for a kiss, pressing softly to Dan’s bottom lip. The kiss started out gentle, their lips barely touching, just revelling in each other’s presence in amongst the raging flames. As quickly as he came Phil widened the space between them slightly, a huff of air left Dan’s lips, letting Phil know that he was not impressed, Phil was always such a tease.

  
Phil smiled, his tongue between his teeth, but brought their lips back together nonetheless. Dan felt on top of the world in this moment, pure ecstasy running through his veins.

  
Dan started to deepen the kiss and felt Phil’s lips part to allow him access. They stood there in the burning heat, flesh melting to reveal fresh new skin underneath, only for the whole cycle to begin again, their fragile mortal bodies nothing in comparison to their true forms.

  
Time slowed for the couple as the building fell apart around them, embers showering the surrounding fields and woodland helping the beast of flames they had created to spread and destroy. It was only when a large section of wall fell right next to them that the two broke apart. Dan took a moment to look deep into Phil’s eyes, the orange of the flames reflected in Phil’s black irises, as the acrid smoke billowed around them.

  
“We should go,” Phil whispered only just audible against the crackling fire, not wanting to break the palpable tension in the air.

  
“One more minute,” Dan bargained, it would be a while before he could feel this thrill again and he wanted to take it all in.

  
Dan wondered what they would do next time, there were endless possibilities for destruction, but this had to be his favourite. It was just so beautiful, he found himself enraptured in the flames yet again. Dan wished that for once they could stay to watch the fire burn out, to see the smouldering remains, the golden shades of the flames reduced to the monochrome of ash.

  
Phil simply smiled back at his lover admiring the wonder that still graced Dan's face after all these years, allowing Dan to take it all in one last time before the two blinked out of existence, moving onto the next place.

  
If anyone were watching from a distance all they would have seen were two dark figures make their way into the flames, only to be engulfed by the bright white light of the heat. When really Dan and Phil could only be described as pure darkness, wreaking chaos for eternity together.

When they appeared in the next place the pair took a moment to get their bearings, even now the feeling was still strange, and Phil wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it at this point. Phil then noticed that they had materialised in a dark alley off of what looked like the main street of this town. The buildings looked relatively old, and quintessentially British, not that it really mattered what country they were in. He and Dan had been all over the world at this point, no corner of earth was untouchable.

  
Phil wondered how they would do it this time, Dan's favourite was always the fires, he loved the feeling of utter destruction that came with creating something so powerful and uncontrollable, even to them. But Phil preferred their more personal attacks, he liked to see the fear, see them screaming, watch as their bodies slowly drained of life. It made it worth it for Phil, it was slower, but so much more satisfying.

  
Their last two undertakings he had let Dan revel in the flames, so this time that meant they could use Phil's method of choice, and at this realisation Phil felt his blood begin to boil in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

  
A smile grew across Phil's face and he turned to Dan, who was also assessing their surroundings.

  
“shall we go and explore?”

  
Phil held out his hand for Dan to take as he led them out of the tight alley and out into the daylight.

The street was relatively quiet but that wasn’t unusual for the towns that Dan and Phil usually ended up in. these places were generally easier to find their targets in, small enough for them to get around easily without being constantly in the line of sight of others, but big enough that they weren’t the only people out on the streets.

  
Because it was afternoon now that meant that they had a few hours to choose their target before nightfall and decide what strategy they were going to go with.

  
Phil wasn’t usually fussy with who it was that they were killing, to him a person was a person and it didn’t really matter, but Dan seemed to have the illusion of morals about the whole thing, it’s not that he didn’t want to kill them, it’s that he enjoyed it so much more when they deserved it.

  
So that was their main task for the next few hours, finding someone who deserved to die.

  
Now they had a few ways of going about this, but the one they decided on today involved finding a coffee shop and waiting for someone to come in and be and ass to the staff. Phil can admit that they do this the most but only because he just wants to be able to drink coffee all day. They don’t have to eat or drink, but of all the human pleasures that Dan and Phil indulge in, human food has to be one of their favourites.

  
This hasn’t always been the case though, only fifty or so years ago all they need do was walk down the street too close together and targets would make themselves known by throwing slurs, it was always so much more personal when that happened. Who did these humans think they were? Enforcing their restrictive ideals onto them, it made him so angry even now after so long had passed.

  
They made their way along the street, casually observing the passers-by, and on the lookout for a suitable coffee shop.

  
“what about that one?” Dan said as he gestured towards a small looking café

  
“That’ll do”

  
Still holding hands, the pair made their way through the front doors, no one giving them a second glance, that was the best thing about being immortal thought Phil. They could do this now, and they had seen the progress with their own eyes, he was mostly just happy that the other people like them didn’t have to face this abuse anymore, or at least not to the same degree, not in this country. Of all of the people that they had killed, killing those who were so openly hateful was undeniably the best feeling, sometimes it made Phil feel like a vengeful angel, Phil loved that, but only because it was so far from the truth.

  
Phil followed Dan through the café and to a table right at the back of the shop, but still close enough to see if any incidents happen.

  
It didn’t take long, it never normally did, on this particular occasion the shop had gotten busy with the afternoon rush for coffee, and the two staff working the till and machines were overrun, rushing around in an attempt to stay on top of the orders being placed. A middle aged man got so angry that it was taking so long, that he reduced the girl on the till to tears by shouting so much.

  
Dan looked over to Phil his eyes conveying the pity he felt for this human, how humans were just so weak and defenceless, but also to confirm their prey.

  
“Time to go”

  
Phil took one last sip of his coffee, waiting for the man to leave, and rose from his seat. The focus between the two sharpened as they weaved their way behind their prey now that the kill was nearing.

  
They followed the man for a short while, staying far enough away that he would not notice their presence, their heightened eyesight helping them not to lose sight of him in the oncoming twilight.

The two didn’t exchange conversation, the anticipation running through them left a comfortable silence. When you had been doing this for so long with the same partner you could communicate in ways other than words. Dan's hand on Phil's back meant that they needed to duck into a side street, Phil's pace increasing that they had to speed up slightly. Their bodies were attuned to one another’s. That’s what happens when you spend millennia together.

  
When they finally saw the man walking through an appropriately empty side street, they pounced like the practiced hunters that they are.

  
The man didn’t notice their presence until it was too late.

  
Phil took the lead now, stepping closer to the man, holding a single finger up to his lips.

  
“shhh now, no need to scream” Phil soothed “this isn’t going to take long”

  
Phil could see the terror building in the man’s eyes and clasped his hand over his mouth in time to muffle his scream, pressing him back against a wall so he had nowhere to run.

  
“Did I not just tell you not to do that?”

  
Another muffled scream came from underneath his hand, if the man carried on like this Phil was going to get increasingly frustrated, he didn’t like it when they screamed.

  
“Now I’m going to give you one last warning, stop screaming or I promise I will make this so much worse for you, okay?”

  
Phil could feel the man’s head make a small nod and so released some of pressure on his mouth. Phil looked behind him to signal to Dan to gag and bind the man so he couldn’t run or scream any more than he already had, and Phil had the use of both of his hands, this is where it starts to get fun.

  
Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife as he watched Dan tighten the knots around his ankles.

  
Where to begin? Phil pondered, there were just so many possibilities.

  
Phil approached the man again once Dan had finished and held the knife out at eye level. The response was immediate, he began to back away and struggle even more at the ropes binding his wrists.

  
Phil could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he brought the knife down onto the exposed skin of the man’s forearm, one, two, three, four strokes. Making a neat little rectangle of blood as Phil peeled back the skin.

  
Dan stood behind, watching as Phil had his fun with the man. He loved seeing Phil like this, seeing how creative it made him. He wouldn’t let it go on for too long of course, the man didn’t really deserve torture, but Phil needed the rush this gave him from time to time, and who was Dan to stop him from indulging.

  
The blood trickled down the man’s arms, soaking his clothes and pooling on the floor around him. Phil liked to watch as they slowly drained, their life-force transferring from their bodies to the ground. The mere idea of mortality was so intriguing.

  
He ran his knife over the mans face, light enough not to break the skin, watching as crazed eyes attempted to plead with him.

  
Phil laughed and hacked at the man’s ear until it came clean off in his hand. He could feel the severed flesh of it beginning to cool and the feeling of the warm blood oozing down his arm.

  
He focused back on his victim, who had now passed out from the pain, head slumped down onto his chest. Phil ripped his shirt to expose more skin and began to carve into his torso. He cut so deep that he could see small sections of bone.

  
Phil slashed at him until all the skin he could see was stained red with blood, but still not enough to let the man finally die.

  
Dan tapped his shoulder then.

  
“end it Phil”

  
And Phil did, taking a hold of the man’s hair to hold up his head, slashing the blade across the exposed neck, fresh blood spattering his face and clothes, his tongue darted out between his lips to clean off the blood there and the metallic taste overwhelming his senses.

  
He watches as the man gasps his final breath, blood leaking out of his mouth, body twitching before he finally goes still.

Phil smiles and turns back to Dan, who was watching him with a look of utter fondness.

  
“come on let’s go and get cleaned up” Dan says, reaching out to wipe at the blood on Phil's face, and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
He could do this for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> im not entirely sure what dark corner of my brain this came from but thank you for reading anyway!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr if you want [@sarcasm-addiction](https://sarcasm-addiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
